No Rabbits Allowed!
No Rabbits Allowed! is the 24th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Sunny created a club but it has one rule. No rabbits allowed. Will Boko follow the rule, well just read the damn story to find out. (It starts off with Sunny, Tako, Maguro, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Buckaroo, Fatass and Lord Vyce while Sunny is holding a list. Everyone just seems to be talking while Sunny interrupts them) Sunny: Alright everyone! Welcome to the first meeting of "The I Hate Everything So I am Going to Complain About it Club". A.K.A The T.I.H.E.S.I.A.G.T.C.A.I Club. Tako: Jesus Christ that's a mouthful! Sunny: Anyways, lets now do roll call. Tako? Tako: Here! Sunny: Absent! That's a shame. Fatass? Fatass: Hi Sunny! Sunny: Hello obese person I never seen in my life! Red and Blue? Red Yoshi: Here! Blue Yoshi: Here! Sunny: Maguro? Maguro: Here! Sunny: Buckaroo? Buckaroo: Here! Sunny: Lord Vyce? Wait, LORD VYCE!? Lord Vyce: Hello! Sunny: How are you here? You were up in space like a week ago! Lord Vyce: Well I decided that after my attack I supposed I should take a quick break so I quickly landed here! Sunny: Um okay? Without furthur ado, who likes rabbits? (Maguro raises her hand) Sunny: Oh you do Maggie? Maguro: Yeah. I think they're cute! Sunny: Okay! GET OUT! Maguro: Oh okay. (Maguro walks away. Tako follows her) Sunny: And where do you think you're going? Tako: Sunny, wherever she goes, I go! Sunny: Get your butt back over there! YOU AIN'T GOING NO WHERE! (Tako goes back to the line) Sunny: Okay! So our first discussion is about Rabbits and how much we hate them! I'll start first! Ahem. They are annoying little s**ts and should stay away from our gardens at all costs! Who's next? Lord Vyce: I guess I'll go. I never liked those small fries! Always getting in the way of things! Palpatine: Huh? Like your ego! Lord Vyce: WHA- How did you get here? Palpatine: Same way as you got here! GET OWNED MY DEAR! (Palpatine runs away laughing) Sunny: Okay? That was strange. Who's next? Fatass: Oh my turn! I hate those guys because they always try to steal my carrot cakes while I'm not looking. I LOVE CARROT CAKES! Red Yoshi: We don't like rabbits at all! Blue Yoshi: But me and my brother sure like messing with them! Sunny: Nice! Anyone else? Boko: Oh I'll go! So I love rabbits because well I'm a rabbit myself, and I enjoy robbing from gardens and all that crap! What club even is this? Sunny: What.. are you... doing here!? Boko: I was spying on you. (A flashback then shows Boko watching the others) Boko: I wonder what they are doing? Hmmm. Imma go crash their party! (The flashback ends) Boko: And besides, I hangout here! What are you all even doing here? Buckaroo: Beat it rabbit! This is a private get together! Boko: A private get together? For what? How lonely you guys are? I haven't even seen you guys make a move on a girl like Maguro or Frida yet! Tako: Well no I- CAN SOMEONE GET RID OF HIM PLEASE!? Lord Vyce: I got this! (Lord Vyce grabs Boko and puts him in his gun) Boko: What is this some carnival ride- (Lord Vyce then shoots Boko out of the gun) Boko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (It then switches to Sportster's where Dave Miller just got finished cleaning glass cups) Dave: *sigh* Finally! After ten long minutes I was able to clean these cups! I deserve a medallion! (Suddenly Boko comes crashing through the window and destroys the cups) Dave: ... I want to die. (The Bartender then comes in) Bartender: Hey Dave are those cups ready yet- (Bartender then sees the mess) Bartender: Okay never mind then... (It switches back to Sunny and the others) Sunny: So now that that is out of the way, who wants to go next? Boko: Hey! Sunny: GOD DAMN IT! Will you just get out of here! Boko: But Sunny, I want to join your club! Sunny: Oh you want to join my club? (Sunny grabs Boko and points at a sign that says "No Rabbits Allowed") Sunny: READ THE SIGN! Boko: "No Rabbits Allowed"? Jeez who knew you guys were racist? (Sunny slams Boko to the ground) Sunny: JUST GET OUT OF HERE! Tako: Boko, get out of here! This is for mature non rabbit people only! Boko: Says the Sushi who was scared when he found out he didn't have an eye 6 days ago! Tako: ... It was 7 days ago. Lord Vyce: Should I get rid of him again? Red Yoshi: We got this! (Red Yoshi and Blue Yoshi turn into demons and grab Boko and YEET him away) (It switches back to Dave who is finished cleaning cups again) Dave: Finally! Even though it didn't work the first time, I finished cleaning those cups in ten minutes flat! (Boko then crashes through the window and destroys Dave's cups again. Dave then opens a window and jumps out of it) Boko: Aww. They won't let me join? Culdee: Won't let you join what? Boko: Sunny! She won't let me join her club no matter how hard I try! Culdee: That flower girl? Boko: Yeah! They have all sorts of members in there. There is Buckaroo, Tako, Lord Vyce all those guys! Kani: Doesn't Goodman hate clubs? Ikura: Yeah! Wasabi: Mustard! (Agreed) Frida: Maybe you should tell Goodman? Boko: You guys are right! I'm gonna tell Goodman right away! (It switches back to Sunny and the others. Goodman then enters) Goodman: Sup boys and girls! Am I late for the party? Sunny: Goodman! Mah man! Glad you could join in! Letting those rabbits move in was a biiiig mistake! Goodman: Yeah! And I also hate all of you! Sunny: Yeah that is the point of this club? Goodman: Yeah! Also all of you are late on your house payments! Sunny: Yeah but screw that am I right? Goodman: Yeah screw that money that keeps Pensacola going and screw that reason why I should keep you in Pensacola! Screw that right? Sunny: Uhhh... Lord Vyce: Oh poop. Goodman: GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU IDIOTS! GET BACK TO YOUR HOUSES AND PAY YOUR DAMN HOUSE PAYMENTS! (Everyone starts running away) Goodman: And what is with these stupid signs!? (Goodman destroys the "No Rabbits Allowed" signs) Goodman: YEAH! Who wants to read these?! (Sunny looks as her club is destroyed) Boko: Don't worry Goodman! I will handle the rest! Sunny: Boko... Why....? Boko: Because you are a stupid flower b***h! Now if you excuse me, I got some carrots to steal! (Boko runs away) Sunny: GOD DAMN IT BOKO! (Sunny screams in rage as the episode ends) Trivia * This was highly based off of the YouTube video, BE87 Short: "Get Lost, Thomas!". * This is the first time Lord Vyce appears in a CuldeeFell Short. * Lord Vyce has a quite unusual role in this episode as he plays as a protagonist instead. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes